1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to radiant heat engines and more particularly relates to solar engines which utilize thermally expandable tension members which alternately receive and are shaded from heat energy for converting thermal energy into motion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most devices to convert radiant heat energy directly into motion operate on one of two general principles. By the first principle, the radiant energy heats a suitable working fluid in a confining chamber. The heated fluid expands, exerting increased pressure on the inside of the chamber and on a piston integral with the chamber, moving the piston and thus producing motion. In an alternate arrangement the expanding fluid may impinge on a turbine blade, moving the blade and producing motion. In a continuous cycle operating on this principle the working fluid, after being cooled by expanding and moving the piston or turbine blade, is again heated by the radiant energy, and the cycle continues.
By the second principle radiant energy is absorbed in certain solid materials known as photovoltaic materials, which convert the radiant energy directly into electric current capable of doing work through a suitable electric motor.